Leaf, Red, and Blue
by WitChan
Summary: After Red (genderswapped) and Blue (also genderswapped) buries the hatchet, they and Leaf, their friend, have a threesome. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a nice, hot day, a sixteen year old, brown-haired girl named Leaf is skipping her way to her hometown, Pallet Town, smiling. She just came from Viridian City, after having fun with her friends there. Her friends were Misty, Erika, Sabrina, and Janine, four Gym Leaders. What they did was hanging around at the newly constructed museum. Pewter City had a museum, but the city decided to get rid of it due to a big incident involving the employees and their boss and it happened a year ago.

Leaf's an ordinary trainer like everybody else, except for several people of course. She's a smart one too, but not as smart as two of her other friends, two Pallet Town natives. About the stuff she's wearing, she has small black shirt with the words "Baddest bitch", a red skirt she always wears since the age of eleven, $25 bronze earrings, white shoes with red socks, and a few hair pins to shortening her hair since it's long.

Anyway, Leaf finally arrives at Pallet Town, ending her skipping as she frowns. She sees her friends, Red and Blue, arguing each other like the fiftieth time. Red and Blue developed a rivalry since they were little kids, after they were fighting over a sandwich in kindergarten. It became intense when they, and Leaf, were old enough to start a journey, constantly bumping into each other before a battle. It died after Red defeated Blue in the Pokémon League to stay in Mountain Silver for a few years, which lead the Pokémon officials to demote Blue's status as a Champion to a Gym Leader in Viridian City, due to Giovanni's, leader of Team Rocket, permanent absence. Their rivalry renewed when Red returned home and it's hotter than ever. Leaf tried to make them become friends since day one, but failed.

Red's wearing a red shirt, red pants, white socks, red shoes, a watch on her right arm, and an earring on her left ear. Her hair is shorter than Leaf's but they, and Blue, share the same height (5'6) and the same size of their breasts (medium). Speaking of Blue, she has a shorter shirt being blue, the shortest hair, tight shorts, blue shoes, blue socks, many watches on both of her hands in case one dies, and a tattoo on her arm depicting a Rhyperior.

"You guys are arguing again? Can you two make up for once?" Leaf asked, ending the girls' arguing.

"No!" Red and Blue said together. Then, they resume arguing as Leaf facepalms.

At night, Leaf gets out of her shower to dry herself with a pink towel. During her shower time, she's thinking about Red and Blue and how they should get along. Then, an imaginary light bulb appears on top of her head as a solution to end the feud.

"I got it!" Leaf said.

* * *

The next day, Leaf heads over to Blue's Gym. Before that, she told Red to wait for her at her place for a special surprise. After reaching to Blue's Gym, she goes inside, continuing on until she sees Blue standing near a wall.

"Hi, Leaf," Blue said, smiling.

"Hi, Blue. Come with me," Leaf said.

"Why?" Blue asked.

"Because I got a surprise for you. It's good, trust me," Leaf said.

"Okay, then," Blue said.

Reaching to her house with Blue, Leaf goes under her pocket to get her key, then she uses it to open the door. After Blue walks inside with Leaf, she frowns, glaring at Red.

"What's she doing here, Leaf!?" Blue asked as Leaf closes the door.

"Is she the special surprise, Leaf!? If so, then it's the worst surprise ever!" Red said as Leaf locks the door.

"Look, guys. I want to two to get along. That's why we're all here. This feud you guys are having is getting out of hand," Leaf said.

"We'll get along, if Blue dies!" Red said.

"Not if you die first, bitch!" Blue scowled.

"STOP!" Leaf yelled, stopping the arguing between Red and Blue. "Now, then. I want you two kiss each other," Leaf suggested. All of them are lesbians.

"WHAT!?" Red and Blue said in unison.

"No way in hell would I ever kiss her!" Blue said.

"I would rather kiss someone being badly infected with a disease than that bitch!" Red said.

"Just do it. Do it for me," Leaf said.

"Whatever. Let's get this shit over with," Red said.

"I'm gonna wash my lips after this..." Blue said, moving closer to Red.

"Sit down," Leaf said.

Doing as told, the girls sit on the couch. Then, they touch each other's lips, blushing.

"Good. Now swirl each other's tongues and close your eyes. Don't stop until I say so, okay" Leaf said.

Meeting each other's tongue, the girls french-kiss each other, moaning together. After thirty seconds, the girls suddenly get into their french-kiss, moving their tongues faster as Blue lies on the couch, so Red can lay on top of her. Then, Blue grabs Red's ass, squeezing it hard as Leaf goes under her skirt to play with herself.

"Man, this is so hot..." Leaf said, moving her fingers fast as she grabs her own breast, moving it in circles.

After a few minutes, Leaf tells Red and Blue to stop and they did, also ending her masturbating as she reaches an orgasm.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you, Red," Blue apologized.

"Oh, Blue. I apologize for being a bitch to you," Red apologized too.

"Friends?" Blue asked.

"Friends," Red replied.

"Alright, it worked!" Leaf said, moving over to Red and Blue. Her plan was a success, after many years of trying to make Red and Blue become friends. "Since you two are now friends, let's have a threesome."

"Good idea!" Blue and Red said together.

Getting up, Blue and Red remove everything off them, exposing their naked body to each other as Leaf takes her stuff off too, showing her naked body to her friends as well.

Then, Leaf lays down, spreading her legs. Sticking her tongue out, Red moves closer to Leaf's cunt, touching it as Blue grabs Red's ass again, mouthing Red's cunt to lick it with her tongue.

Red licks Leaf's pussy, using two of her fingers from one hand to play with Leaf's ass. Blue uses hers to play with her own cunt, moaning with her friends.

"That feels so good, Red," Leaf said, looking at Red while touching her own left breast, loving the feeling from her pussy.

Ending her licking on Leaf's cunt, Red ends her fingering, moving down to Leaf's ass to rim it deep. With that, she moves the same fingers to Leaf's cunt, teasing it.

"You dirty girl, you," Leaf said.

Leaf suddenly pinches both of her nipples, moaning louder. Tasting Leaf's ass didn't bother Red. Back to Blue, she thrusts her cunt faster, using her other hand to slap Red's ass. She did it again and again, making it jiggle.

"That's right, Blue. Slap that nice ass of mine," Red spoke inside her mind.

Red and Blue makes an orgasm; Red moves away from Leaf's private parts as Blue ends her slapping, licking, and fingering.

"Boy, this was fun!" Red said, turning around to look at her new friend.

"I agree!" Blue agreed.

"I'll be right back!" Leaf said, getting up. Then, she skips inside her room to get two special items for Red and Blue. After fifteen seconds, Leaf returns to Blue and Red, showing them two strapons. Then, she gives both to them. Earlier today, she told her mom to buy them with her money since she's under eighteen and both costed $9.99. Right now, her mom's busy listening to music in the master bedroom.

"Fuck me good with them," Leaf said.

Blue and Red put the strapons on them as Leaf watches. Then, Leaf jumps on Blue, making Blue hold her as Red jams Blue's dildo inside Leaf's pussy. With that, Red put hers in Leaf's asshole, then she and Blue move their hips, banging Leaf's holes in and out.

"Yes... yes... yes... yes... Oh, yes..." Leaf said, her breasts were bouncing with every movement Blue and Red makes.

Leaf touches Blue's lips with hers, guiding her tongue to Blue's. Then, both move their tongues on one another, moaning again as Red caresses Blue's neck from behind. Red moaned too, loving this threesome so far.

Many minutes later, Leaf breaks her kiss with Blue, then she tells her and Red to end their fucking. They did, calming down with Leaf as they remove the strapons off them.

Then, Leaf suggests, "Triple french-kiss?"

The former rivals nod their heads, leading them and Leaf for a triple french-kiss.

The End


End file.
